


Драбблы по Саюкам

by miroveha



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные на Фандомную Битву 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дикий, дикий Запад

Впервые эта мысль пришла Санзо в голову, когда они остановились в очередном ничем не примечательном городке.

Итак, картина маслом: они подъезжают к гостинице, Гоку выпрыгивает из джипа и несется к дверям, но тут же притормаживает почти у самого входа и несколько секунд на что-то пялится. Затем он кричит:

— Санзо, Санзо! А здесь наши фотографии висят!

Проблема заключалась в том, что там действительно висели их фотографии.

Качество снимков было дрянным — их, очевидно, делали на ходу, поэтому лица изрядно смазались и перекосились, но все же были вполне узнаваемы. Если бы Санзо не видел эти рожи каждый божий день, то подумал бы, что перед ним какие-то особо опасные маньяки-рецидивисты.

Надпись «поймать живыми или мертвыми» вверху каждой фотографии изящно намекала, зачем они там висят.

— А неплохо я получился, — задумчиво сказал Годжо. На своей фотографии он со зверским выражением лица разрубал кого-то сякудзё. — Женщинам нравятся брутальные и опасные мужчины.

— Ещё больше им понравятся деньги, которые они получат за твою поимку, — мягко заметил Хаккай, не переставая улыбаться. Эта его улыбка подозрительно смахивала на ту, с которой он обычно запускал в кого-нибудь файерболом.

Гоку с загоревшимися глазами повернулся к Санзо:

— Так мы теперь знамениты? Может, они нас даже накормят бесплатно?

Если бы Генджо Санзо знал, что такое «фейспалм», то это слово исчерпывающе описывало бы все его ощущения от сложившейся ситуации.

Тогда-то он и высказал свою мысль вслух:

— И почему мне кажется, что мы попали в какой-то низкобюджетный вестерн…

Впрочем, его уже никто не слушал.

***

Второй раз Санзо посетила эта мысль, когда они проезжали мимо поезда, который грабили разбойники. 

— Может, поможем? — спросил Гоку, глядя на то, как бандиты на лошадях с улюлюканьем и пальбой настигают локомотив. — Вдруг у них есть еда…

— Кому именно поможем? — с любопытством уточнил Годжо.

Неожиданно один из последних всадников обернулся и увидел их джип.

— Эй, братцы, присоединиться не хотите? — крикнул он. — Машина у вас хорошая! А добычу честно поделим!

Санзо молча достал револьвер и выстрелил в его сторону. Разбойник тут же пригнулся и, прежде чем отправиться догонять остальных, с уважением сказал:

— Зачет, братец!

Годжо тихо прыснул в кулак.

— Точно малобюджетный вестерн, — утомленно сказал Санзо. — И у режиссера совершенно нет фантазии.

***

Когда прямо перед ними на главной улице города вот-вот должна была начаться дуэль между шерифом и заезжим ганфайтером, Санзо раздраженно сказал:

— Слушайте, это уже не смешно.

Ассоциации с классическим вестерном длились и множились в его голове, и от этого настроение у Санзо портилось даже быстрее, чем обычно. «Пора прекращать этот балаган», — подумал он, решительно проталкиваясь сквозь толпу зевак.

— Узнаю нашего Санзо, — с иронией заметил Хаккай, глядя, как тот с помощью криков, стрельбы и такой-то матери методично разгоняет всех обратно по домам. — Ну разве он не самый рьяный поборник справедливости?

Годжо с Гоку рядом ржали, даже не скрываясь.

Им повезло, что вернувшийся обратно Санзо был уже расслаблен и умиротворен, иначе ему пришлось бы покупать новый веер взамен измочаленного об их головы старого.

***

Путешествие на дикий, дикий Запад все ещё шло своим чередом.


	2. Кролик

Однажды у доктора Ни Джени спросили:

— Ни-хакасе, зачем вы постоянно носите с собой этого старого тряпичного кролика?

А Ни Джени и ответил:

— На самом деле это мой телохранитель. По ночам он превращается в ужасного монстра и пожирает моих врагов вместе с теми, кто задает идиотские вопросы.

И посмотрел в ответ со значением так.

Больше Ни Джени никто ни о чем не спрашивал. Ну его, в самом деле, вдруг и правда пожирает?

Но рассказать мы хотели вовсе не о том.

Собственно, этот кролик глянулся Лилин с первого же дня, как только добрый доктор Ни Джени появился в замке Хото.

Вообще-то Лилин была послушной дочерью и старалась не доставлять проблем своей матери, и.о. императора Гъёкумен Хоши. Но гены и дурной пример сводного братца Когайджи брали свое, поэтому пробраться в тронный зал во время приема важного гостя показалось ей хорошей идеей.

Гость ее практически не заинтересовал — ну дядька в очках, ну улыбается загадочно, и что с того? У нее таких было ползамка. Другое дело свешивавшийся из-под мышки дядьки розовый тряпичный кролик: это было не только необычно, но и обещало хорошее развлечение.

Кратенький флэшбек: детство у Лилин, как у настоящей ёкайской принцессы, было суровым. В этом детстве не было даже прибитых к полу деревянных игрушек, не то что нормальных плюшевых, а единственным развлечением был (и остается) квест «принеси мне голову прекрасного принца», выполняемый собственноручно.

Поэтому неудивительно, что идею сменить ненадолго занятие Лилин восприняла с восторгом.

Конец кратенького флэшбека.

С того самого злополучного приема Лилин потеряла покой и сон. Или кролик будет принадлежать ей, думала она, или не будет принадлежать никому.

На ее счастье, гость (оказавшийся доктором Ни Джени, который должен был заниматься воскрешением папочки Гю-ма-о) остался в замке. На несчастье, обосновался он в подземных лабораториях, куда даже братец Когайджи старался без нужды не заходить.

Учитывая общеизвестную храбрость Когайджи, граничащую с дуростью, это говорило о многом.

Первая ее попытка пробраться в лаборатории провалилась с треском: ёджитсу она знала не то чтобы очень хорошо, а рассказу о том, что ее послала с важным заданием императрица Гъёкумен, охранники почему-то не поверили. Следующие четыре попытки тоже окончились только тем, что к Лилин пообещали приставить дуэнью (что само по себе было смешно: попробуйте представить себе ёкайскую дуэнью в ёкайском замке, полном ёкаев).

Поэтому Лилин решила сменить тактику и подстеречь Ни Джени где-нибудь за пределами лабораторий. Но чертов доктор, казалось, поселился в этом подземелье, и выходить на честную встречу с ёкайской принцессой категорически не желал.

Закончилось все неожиданно: когда она шла к матери, чтобы пожаловаться на гадкого Ни Джени, причина всех ее бед внезапно вынырнула из коридора, ведущего к императорским покоям. Лилин на мгновение так растерялась, что даже не нашлась, что сказать.

Ни Джени посмотрел на нее и неожиданно ласково спросил:

— Чего тебе, дитя?

— А… это… — сказала она и уставилась жадными глазами на кролика.

Ни Джени проследил ее взгляд.

— А, это, — повторил он. Затем присел и потрепал ее по голове: — Не стоит, дитя. Это очень скучная игрушка.

Улыбнувшись, он добавил:

— Я дам тебе другую.

Неизвестно, как Санзо-икко отнеслись к роли игрушки, но Лилин была очень счастлива.


	3. И невозможное возможно

Допустим, им все же удалось сбежать с Небес.

Допустим, за ними никто не погнался и никто не встал у них на пути, Литотен стал звездой вечера в одиночку, а с заговором разобрались те, кому это положено по рангу. Допустим, милосерднейшая и прекраснейшая бодхисатва Канзеон Босацу решила, что от кровавых боен у нее изжога, и что гораздо интереснее посмотреть на то, что же эти идиоты будут делать со своей воплощенной мечтой.

Это все только допущения, конечно же. Но сразу после того, как за спиной идиотов захлопываются врата Идзора, окончательно отрезая путь на Небеса, перед ними встает один простой вопрос.

Что им теперь делать дальше?

— Что нам теперь делать дальше, — меланхолично говорит Тенпо, засовывая в рот незажженную сигарету. — Понятия не имею. Честно говоря, я вообще не верил, что у нас получится.

— Твой оптимизм, — отзывается Конзен, — просто поражает.

— Ха-ха, — мрачно говорит Кенрен. — А у нас получилось. И что теперь?

Гоку растеряно смотрит на них троих, переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

Честно говоря, эти трое думали, что сдохнут по пути. Пройтись огнем и мечом по всем Небесам, чтобы добраться до прохода Вниз, и остаться при этом в живых — миссия невыполнимая, это с самого начала было ясно.

Вот только ни огня, ни меча им не понадобилось.

— Я не понимаю, — жалобно говорит Гоку. Потерянный ребенок с золотыми глазами и испуганным выражением лица — кто скажет, что под этой маской скрывается одно из опаснейших существ во всех трех мирах?

Никто не скажет, потому что все, кто мог бы такое сказать, уже мертвы. За исключением этих троих, разумеется; милосерднейшую в расчет не берем.

Четверо — Конзен, Гоку, Кенрен и Тенпо — стоят сейчас в большой пещере из светлого камня и молча смотрят друг на друга. Позади — закрытые врата Идзора, по бокам — статуи святых в благочестивых позах и таблички с восхвалениями им же; как-никак, святое место, где ками нисходят на землю.

Впереди — туманное будущее с полным отсутствием определенности.

— Что хотели, то и получили, — наконец говорит Конзен.

— Да уж, никто не подумал о том, чтобы придумать планы на десять лет вперед, — усмехается Тенпо, сплевывая сигарету на землю. — Хотя стоило бы, а?

Гоку смотрит на них исподлобья, и взгляд у него нерешительный и упрямый одновременно.

— Конзен, Тен-чан… Зачем придумывать что-то? Люди живут здесь сотни лет, значит, сможем и мы.

Трое переглядываются между собой, и Тенпо пожимает плечами: все равно лучшего плана у них нет.

— Как говорится, устами младенца, — Кенрен взъерошивает Гоку волосы. — Ты прав. Чего уж теперь метаться.

Они выходят из пещеры и спускаются вниз, к лежащей на склоне горы деревне.

Никто из них ещё не знает, что Внизу ками стареют так же быстро, как и люди, и что жизнь неразрывно связана с понятием смерти. Понятия не имеют, что Сейтен Тайсей — после смерти остальных троих уж никак не Гоку — прождет их пятьсот лет, чтобы затем они опять собрались все вместе и поехали на запад.

Они не знают, и в этом их счастье.


	4. Каллиграфия

К Конзену он приходит уже перед самым закатом — в такой час коридоры тихи и пустынны, создавая иллюзию уединения; только тихо скрипит под ногами паркет, залитый тут и там умирающим дневным светом. Кенрену кажется, будто ноги сами несут его сквозь дворцовые лабиринты к нужной двери, а голова легка и пуста — ровно настолько, чтобы прихватить с собой какие-то документы, но не посмотреть, какие именно.

В кабинет он входит без стука — и замирает на какое-то мгновение, глядя на светловолосую макушку склонившегося над бумагами ками.

— Вы бы ещё позже пришли, господин генерал, — говорит Конзен, не поднимая головы. — Я уже заждался.

— Извините, господин секретарь, был занят, — безмятежно отвечает Кенрен. Наконец-то отмерев, он подходит к стулу для посетителей и опирается на него локтями, глядя на Конзена сверху вниз. — Я принес те бумаги, о которых ты просил.

— Просил? — Конзен все-таки поднимает на него удивленный взгляд. — Впрочем, неважно. Положи на стол, я сейчас ими займусь.

Кенрен послушно кладет документы, куда сказано, и садится наконец на стул; Конзен уже опять сосредоточен на бумагах — тонкие пальцы сомкнуты вокруг кисти для письма, губы плотно сжаты, длинные волосы собраны в хвост, чтобы не мешали работать.

Глядя на него, Кенрен вспоминает, как эти пальцы обхватывали его член. Вспоминает, как пропускал золотые пряди сквозь пальцы, оттягивая голову Конзена назад, и как загнанно тот потом дышал, облизывая зацелованные губы — взгляд у него тогда был темным и нечитаемым, и страсть накатывала в нем волнами.

Кенрен откидывается на спинку стула, смотрит голодно и жадно. Удивительно, как от этого взгляда ещё ничего не загорелось.

— Пишете вы по-прежнему как курица лапой, господин генерал, — недовольно замечает Конзен, проглядывая принесенные им документы. — Ничего разобрать нельзя…

— Так покажи, как правильно, — сглатывая, предлагает Кенрен.

Конзен на мгновение замирает. Затем встает, обходит стол и становится прямо за плечом «господина генерала».

Когда он наклоняется, Кенрен чувствует у себя на щеке чужое дыхание.

— Это несложно, — говорит Конзен ему на ухо. — Если бы тупых вояк учили каллиграфии…

Он выводит на листе бумаги пару иероглифов, но у Кенрена не хватает силы воли, чтобы сосредоточиться и понять, что именно там написано. Он не выдерживает очень быстро — куда быстрее, чем обычно в таких случаях.

— Не будь такой сволочью, — хрипло говорит Кенрен. И перехватывает чужую руку.

Глядя Конзену прямо в глаза, он медленно — так медленно, так извращенно нежно — подносит руку к губам и целует внутреннюю сторону запястья. Сейчас он не слышит ничего, кроме оглушающего грохота крови в висках, и не чувствует ничего, кроме возбуждения.

У Конзена расширяются зрачки — Кенрен замечает это только потому, что смотрит не отрываясь.

— Так что вы там говорили насчет каллиграфии, господин секретарь? — шепчет он, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Этот раунд остается за Кенреном: Конзен целует его в ответ.


End file.
